game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Wolf Reveal trailer: Predators
This is the transcript page for the Warzone: Iron Wolf reveal trailer: Predators. It's the first trailer and shows the major storyline. Translation To understand it, here is the explanation. *Between ( and ) in italic = what happens on the screen and sound *Bold and then : = The person who says it *Normal text : = What that person says *OGG file = At the point where the ogg file is, there starts the music of that file Transcript (The screen is black. The screen switches to a soldier standing on an edge watching a likely meteor fall down. The color of the "meteor" is bright orange, suggesting that it is on fire. The soldier is black, due all light is focused on the "meteor". ) Unknown soldier: 'When you see that the world is getting destroyed in front of you, you realize what your faults created. ''(The screen changes to moving digital gray and the logo's of all developers are shown. A high piano starts playing slowly on a sad theme. The footage shifts to a view of a landscape in a post-apocalyptic style. Fallen buildings and overgrown locations are examples of it.) 'Narrator: '''Scars keep you remembering that one day, even though you have forgotten everything else. ''(A soldier stands near one of the many fallen buildings in an unknown country.} 'Narrator: '''When there's nothing to hope for, nothing to safe, you finally start forgetting those wounds. ''(A dog walks towards the man, stopping on the right sight of the soldier. The dog stands near his side. The soldier looks down and strokes his head. He looks up again.) 'Narrator: '''But when you forget them, you have nothing to fight for. ''(He walks towards the door. The door slowly lights up white.) 'Narrator: '''But a predator never forgets his scars... ''(The soldier stops and stops, holding his pose. The screen now flashes to an explosion in the air. The piano starts playing faster, and a guitar and bass start playing together with the piano. The screen switches without a fade into a screen with an explosion and buildings with breaking glass and civilians looking up terrified. The screen switches to a group of soldiers sitting in bushes at night, looking up to an overflying chopper. The screen switches to soldiers running through a collapsing building. Another view side way is shown. The screen switches again to two soldiers who nod to each other. The screen flashes sometimes while they repel down. The next view is of a soldier walking next to a car which is crushed by a lamppost. Then the screen is black, slowly revealing some fire and a soldier standing with his back to the camera and standing like he's shocked. In the back is a collapsing building, possibly by an earthquake.) 'Narrator: '''They say what doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger... Then call me a veteran. ''(Now you see some soldiers running through an overgrown area, the view zooms in on a face of one of the soldiers, showing a sweating face and a wound above his right eye.) 'Narrator: '''We're animals. We have an instinct. ''(The next view is of a soldier stabbing a soldier stealthily but aggressive in his neck.) 'Narrator: '''We're ghosts. Were Invisible. ''(The next view is of a group of soldiers walking through a devastated street with a cloaking device on.) 'Narrator: '''We're brothers. We stand for each other. ''(The next view is about two soldiers carrying another one in a devastated locations.) 'Narrator: '''But overall, we're predators... ''(The music changes to an extremely fast but still sad theme. The view is of a soldier who's is in a falling building. He tries to gain grip on anything in the room. The next view is of soldiers walking through a room with a murdered crowd of civilians. The next view is of soldiers running through a street, seeing a flood coming extremely fast towards them. While trying to turn around, the screen flashes a few times.) 'Narrator: '''We're fighting against something that we can't kill. ''(The same soldier of the building seen is standing on an edge, the same as the first person. Note: This time it's another soldier. Now there's a torn American flag blowing beside him. You see a close up of his face, but it is unrecognizable. The next view is of a group of soldiers standing in front of two hangman. They're rotten. The next view is of a dog jumping through a window on a soldier, biting him. The screen flashes while bitting him. The last view is of a group of soldiers trying to move pieces away from a presumed collapsed building.) 'Narrator: '''We're fighting ourselves... ''(The screen switches back to the soldier who's standing on the edge with the flag. For a split second the screen changes to the view of the first soldier on the edge watching the meteor.) 'Narrator: '''Predators hunt the weak... ''(The view zooms in to the hand of the soldier with a rifle that looks like an M4A1.) 'Narrator: '''But this time, they have become the prey... ''(The soldier raises his gun in the air and the sun is shown in the background of the soldier.) 'Narrator: '''But when hunting in a flock, nothing can stop a real predator. ''(The screen changes to moving digital gray and the screen says: "'Fear the predator".'' Then the name of Warzone: Iron Wolf is added. After this the box art and release date is shown.)